Regarding an image pick-up system, there have been recent researches into mobile terminal used camera modules, DSCs (Digital Still Camera), camcorders, PC cameras (imaging lens attached personal computers), etc. The most important component to obtain an image for such an image pick-up system-related camera module is an imaging lens that produces images.